U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,898 describes a remote control device is which key use is monitored. A command key, representative of an appliance function, may be correlated to a target appliance that is determined, as a function of the monitored key use, to be the most likely intended recipient of a command to perform that appliance function. An activity key may also be programmed so as to perform a series of actions that are representative of a sequence of monitored key uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,739,432 describes a system in which keystrokes input by a user are stored in non-volatile memory together with time stamps, creating a record of keystrokes and associated time stamps. At least some of the time stamps are generated and recorded in response to receipt of specific keystroke events, such as a specific keystroke, a specific sequence of keystrokes, a keystroke following an interval of inactivity or an interval of inactivity following a keystroke. The resulting keystroke record may show sessions of keystrokes received, with a start and end time stamp for each session. An alteration record is also provided to track alterations and erasures of the keystroke record.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,392,265 describes a system for collecting viewing data (or viewing habits) and automatically measuring the size of an audience viewing or watching a broadcast at any particular time. In the system, a remote control device may be adapted to collect and manage the collection of the viewing data on television audiences, including requests for the data from third parties. The data may be collected using a remote control device and then transmitted to a remote computer where it may be stored and accumulated, so that over time, the viewing habits of the user may be identified. The remote control device may also be used to allow a user to interact with the television to order a product, monetize advertising, participate in an auction and/or rate a television program.
U.S. Published Application No. 2011/0282902 describes a search-enabled remote control device to facilitate viewers' ability to search through programming and/or content options and view results. In one embodiment, a viewer is able to use a traditional remote control interface to navigate through menus or selections and to display search results on screen. In another embodiment, a viewer's watching behavior and/or searching habits are tracked by the search-enabled remote control and used to develop a viewer profile, which may in turn be used to target advertisements, information and/or future programming options.
Each of these publications is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.